Breakout Or Breakup?
by rockinchick8
Summary: They were in love...Fame got in the way...Things were never the same...My story behind everything that's happened between Nick and Miley. Is their love that crazy? Or are they just not meant to be? Did Nick cross the line? Will Miley take him back? Niley!
1. Trailer

**Breakout or Breakup?**

**They had a secret**

_Shows boy winking at girl._

**She wanted the world to know…**

_Shows girl kissing boy's cheek in front of everybody_

**He didn't **

_Shows boy looking down and hurries away_

**Fame got in the way of everything**

_Shows girl run away in tears and boy looks down and sighs._

**He changed**

_Shows boy with short hair_

**He wasn't the only one**

_Shows three boys wearing ties and Italian shoes_

**And the girl wonders what happened**

_Shows three boys brush past a girl_

**So does the rest of the world**

_Shows boys put on a fake smile for the crowd_

**The story of how fame can change your whole life…**

_Shows girls chasing the boys_

**In the worst way possible**

_Shows girl staring at the boys from afar and shaking her head_

**All she ever wanted was live normal a normal life like everyone else…**

Shows girl breaking down on stage and crying

**How would you handle it?**

**Follow the journey of one girl's biggest dream… **

**That turned into her biggest nightmare.**

**Think you could handle it?**

**  
Starring**

**Miley **

"_What happened to you? You used to be so different. Now… I don't even know who you are."_

**Nick **

"_I can't just quit. The fans need me."_

**Kevin **

"_What's more important? Our band or some girl?"_

**Joe **

"_Why do you have to break up with her? Be a man. Just stop calling."_

**With appearances by**

**Demi **

**And**

**Selena **

**Is all the fame and wealth really even worth it? **

_Shows girl getting booed_

**Worth the pain…**

_Shows the boy getting slapped_

**Worth your friendships…**

_Shows boys standing by other girls_

**Worth your true love?**

_Shows girl walk out crying_

**Not ever story has a happy ending…**

"This isn't Cinderella! She's not just gonna come waltzing back into my arms with the wave of a magic wand!"

**Find out what happens in…**

**Breakout Or Breakup?**

**Hey everybody! I know it's been awhile since I've written anything so I decided it's time to start up again. This is a story I've been wanting to do for a really long time. I'm gonna be writing about what I think is happening between Nick and Miley. It's almost gonna be like a huge collection of one shots put together to tell a story except there won't be a huge happy ending at the end of each and I'm not sure yet on what the ending of the story will actually be. Oh and I probably won't be finishing Will It Happen until this story is over. The ending that I have in mind for this will ruin the ending for Will It Happen so yeah. Ok so review and make me happy and tell me what you think of this idea. My birthday was yesterday! (The 25****th****!) Sorry I had to throw that in. And I'd like to give Miley a late happy birthday. She's 16 and amazing as ever! **


	2. Wake Up America, It’s Time For The Truth

**Chapter 1**

_**Wake Up America**_**, It's Time You Know The Truth**

"**It's Official! Miley Cyrus Has Crashed!...AND Burned!" **I read on the cover of Star magazine. I sighed and dropped it onto my dresser. I knew there would be a lot more than just this, I just wasn't ready to see that yet.

About a year ago, things started to get hard for me. You see I, like any normal teenage girl, got captured into one of the most amazing yet worst things ever. Love. There was this boy, he was perfect. We had met like five years ago and sorta dated each other for a year. By sorta I mean like we were allowed to see other people. Then by the end of that year, we couldn't handle not being together so we made it official. Things became even better! We spent every second together. Him and his brothers had just got signed onto the same record company as me and they were making a special appearance on my show. And to make things even better, they were going on tour with me. How could life get any better?

My life was perfect. I had a boyfriend who seemed madly in love with me and I had the best friends ever. My concerts were selling out in less than thirty second and I was having the time of my life. But it almost seemed as if things were too perfect.

Then one day, everything changed. And my life…well it sort of…crashed.

Ever since that one day, my life has been different. I walk by mirrors all the time but when I look into them, I don't see myself. I don't know who I see.

"Miley! Come down here! It's time to go!" My mom shouted. I snapped outta my trance and shut my journal. Today is Monday, of course I have work!

Today we are shooting an episode about me paying people to buy things from Lilly's garage sale. There's this extra who's there and he's a total cutie but I have a boyfriend so it doesn't really matter if he's cute or if he's Brad Pitt.

My boyfriends name is Justin Gaston and I swear I have never seen something as hot. He even beats Mamaw's Spicy Chicken Wings at Christmas and let me tell you, those things are hot. He's pretty nice too but I know some other people who are better. You see Justin wants to be a musician. I want to get over my ex. Well that or make him extremely jealous and come running back to me. I'm one of the biggest singers in the world. Justin is the hottest guy in the world. I can make him huge. He can make my ex jealous. Simple as that. Too bad I don't think its working.

See my ex has a girlfriend who used to be one of my good friends but then she started dating him and out friendship just died. Its just a tad awkward being friends with a girl who took the love of your life away and who was the one who said, "I'm rooting for you guys miles. I know you guys can make it through this." Ha yeah sure you did.

With that girl comes her best friend. She's basically my replacement with my ex and his brothers since me and him are over, apparently so is my friendship with all three of them. Well that girl is easier to deal with but it still hurts knowing that she gets to spend her days with them while I'm on the sidelines watching. I may have more fans and cd's sold, but she has the one thing that matters most to me; My best friends.

A little after the breakup, I did make new friends. I became best friends with one of my back up dancers who had been through everything with me. Her name was Mandy Jiurox. She helped me get through it all. Well I mean I guess. She told me I needed to forget about him and move on. And she was right so that was exactly what I did. I started dating one of my family friends. His name was Thomas Sturges. He wasn't the guy I wanted to be with but I needed a guy and I needed one fast. I did some things I would never do and I knew I had to get out of that situation. I dumped him shortly after some things about us came up on the internet.

Then some time passed. I hung around Mandy for awhile and that sorta helped. The one thing that was stopping me from forgetting about my ex was the radio. It didn't help hearing him pour his heart into the songs he was singing. Songs that he had told me were about me.

Summer finally came and I was in the middle of shooting the Hannah Montana Movie. I had picked this really cute guy, Lucas Till, to play my boyfriend. He helped me get partially over my ex. The only problem with him was that he was just like him minus the hair and southern accent. We dated during the film but once it was over I was heading back to California to shoot season three and to promote my new cd. There would just be no time for us.

And finally to Justin. One day, my dad came home from his music show called Nashville Star (which is like American Idol but country style. Of course my dad would host that show.) and he had this guy with him. I swear he was the hottest thing I had ever seen. We hung out the rest of the night and I told him my story and he told me his. He was a struggling musician trying to get big. And I was the girl who just couldn't get over her ex no matter how hard I tried. We decided there was a way we could help each other out. Later that night we went downstairs and talked to my parents and told them we were dating. Let me tell you, they weren't jumping up and down happy. We went public and of course rumors started spreading like wild fire. Things like "oh look Miley has a new play toy." Or "What a slut!" things like that. I did my best to ignore them and continued dating Justin.

Skip a couple months and that leads me to now. I'm sitting on set watching what we had just filmed. Things were good so we left for home.

As I walked in the door, my cell started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and JUSTIN was flashing. I ignored it and dropped my phone on my bed. I walked out onto my balcony and stared at the beautiful sunset. It was a mixture of pink and orange. It seemed so happy and colorful. Only if life could just be like that.

_Dizz Dizz_

My moment was interrupted by the vibrate. I figured I had a text but I said I had a voicemail. It was most likely Justin. I called my voicemail and pressed speaker as I changed into my pj's.

"Hey Miley, its Justin. I just wanted to see how you are doing. I heard about the…" I snapped my phone shut. I didn't want to be reminded of the previous events that had happened.

You are probably totally lost. It would probably help if I told you the whole story. For the past year I've kept my mouth shut. I did it for him because I knew he didn't want anyone to know. I've been through enough. Now I think it's time America and the rest of the world knew what was really happening. My story started like most do. With a boy. And his name, was Nick Jonas.

**Ok I know this isn't spectacular or jaw dropping but I need to introduce everything first. Some of the things mentioned in there will be in the story and I gotta start off slow. In the next chapter it will start telling the story. So…Happy Belated Christmas to all and Happy New Year! 2009 is the year for Niley! I'll bet anyone any amount of money that something will happen between them or one of them will admit they still love the other. It'll happen just watch! Haha so did anyone watch mileys performance on Christmas? She was AMAZING as usual! And her new years thing, omfg I don't think she can get any better. If you haven't seen either of those you better look them up on youtube NOW! Espec. The new years one because it really shows who miley cyrus is and what she's like. Well I think that's it. For now on imma keep the Jb, Demi, and Selena bashing down unless its absolutely necessary. But if something happens, you gotta let me know! Hm… well im done. Hit that lovely button that has the pretty words **_**Review **_**on it and tell me what you think. Chio for now!**


	3. I Need To See You Again

**Chapter 2**

**I Really Don't Think You Know How Much I Need To **_**See You Again**_

"Dear Diary, It is about eleven thirty five on June 11th 2006. I am sitting in my bedroom thinking about what an amazing time I just had today. You should've seen his smile. And the way his curls bounced when he was hyper and bouncing on the balls of his feet. And that's not even the best part. If you had heard the words he said when he came up to me and the sincerness in his eyes when he looked at me, I think you would've dropped dead. I'm still shocked that I didn't.

He was so cute when he told me why he had come up to me. He had on this little nervous smile and tried to act like his legs were shaking. I had to hold him still to try and calm him down. That only made his heart beat faster. I swear something is wrong with that boy.

Anyways, I never thought I could meet someone like him. There was just something there when we talked. Like we connected. And the funny thing is, is that I wasn't planning on going to the event. God must've been on my side because my mom literally dragged me out of the house into the torturous Momivan (also known as a minivan, the mom car) and that's how it all happened…

"_Mom why am I going to this stupid event? Yeah I know its charity and it's helpful to people who have aids but nobody knows who I am. And the creepy old guy eating shrimp over there is really starting to creep me out. Did you see how many shrimp he ate at once? I swear he…" I babbled on. My mom stopped me before I could go any further _**(Side note: I just totally realized that in all my stories like all the time I make people cut each other mid sentence. Psh how rude! Damn I technically just did that with this side not. Sorry! Continue reading!) **

"_Miley shut your trap and relax!" my mom said trying to calm me down. "You're getting worked up over nothing. You just started the show. Of course no one will know you yet. That's why you need to start coming to these little events. Plus you should come to these things anyways. There are lots of people who have gone through some tough times having aids so pay your respects to them and stop complaining!" my mom lectured me._

"_Yeah yeah yeah mom. Whatever you say." I mumbled. She gave me The Look._

"_You behave yourself Miley ya here?" I nodded. I started walking off. I looked back to make sure she wasn't following behind me. Once I saw she wasn't, I hurried to get away just in case, (you really never know what a mom's next move will be. Never underestimate a mom) then turned around so see where I was going. Of course to make a good impression on myself, I ended up running smack into someone. I looked up and saw a gorgeous looking guy looking at me with a worried look._

"_Are you ok miss?" he asked. I turned a bright crimson and slightly giggled. I had never been called miss before by a teenage boy. I slowly nodded. He put his hand in front of him._

"_I'm Zac." He said. I shook his hand and smiled._

"_I'm Miley."_

"_Wait aren't you that girl who's playing that part on that new show? Uh what was it? Zoe Chloe? No…Hannah..? No that's not it. Uh is it…" He kept going on. Boy was this boy clueless or what._

"_Hannah Montana?" I half guessed. He smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah that's the one." He chuckled. _

"_And you're in that movie, what was it called. Hm… High School Musical Right?" I joked at him. He shook his head laughing._

"_Yeah that's the one. And on the first guess too. That deserves brownie points." He joked. I laughed. He was being very welcoming. Just then a girl came up to him and said hello. She looked like she was his girlfriend. Psh of course all the hot guys are taken. Figures!_

"_Hi I'm Vanessa." She greeted. _

"_I'm Miley." I said._

"_Oh you're that new girl on that new show Hannah Montana right?" She said. Me and Zac looked at each other and laughed. Vanessa looked at us puzzled._

"_See Zac, even your girl knew that and you didn't. Disgrace!" I jokingly shout at him. He half smiled and look down embarrassed. I don't think it was because that he didn't know what show I was on either._

"_Well sorry to cut this short, but we have to get going." Vanessa spoke, causing Zac to look up._

"_Oh ok. It was nice meeting you both. Hopefully I'll see you both again!" I said and waved. They waved back and left. I smiled. Who knew that Hollywood would be this nice? This is definitely NOT what I expected. It was nice._

_So I started walking around, half hoping that I would run into someone who would talk to me and make me feel less of a douche bag, and also hoping that I could find my mother so we could hit the road. As I looked around, someone caught my eye. There was a boy pushing through people like he was really in a hurry. It almost seemed like he was trying to get to something before it left. I looked around to see what it was and jumped when I turned and saw him right in front of me._

"_Hi!" he greeted out of breath. "I'm Nick Jonas." He said and smiled. He was so cute!_

"_Hi. I'm Miley Cyrus." I said dazed. Nick looked at me a little funny and I blushed and looked away for a little bit. When I turned back facing Nick, he laughed._

"_Yeah you're uh Hannah Montana right?" He said in more as a statement than a question. I nodded._

"_And you're a Jonas Brother right?" I questioned hoping I wasn't thinking of some other Jonas. He nodded and smiled. I looked down and smiled. I couldn't help it. There was something about this guy that made my heart beat so fast. And I had just met him! There was an awkward silence for a little bit until Nick broke it._

"_So there is a reason I came to talk to you. Ya see, I've sorta had a little crush on you. I mean yeah I realize that we've never met but you are so gorgeous and seem down to earth. The only reason I came here was to see you. I was on a quest to meet you. And let me just say that you are so beautiful, more than you are in the magazines. And uh… I really like you." He said and his voice cracked. I giggled. Did he have to be so adorable?_

"_Oh my gosh I like you so much." I said still completely dazed not aware that I totally just said that aloud. I snapped out of my trance and looked at Nick expecting him to have a mortified look on his face. Instead his eyes were bright, and not only cause the sun was shining on them (which made his eyes look even more gorgeous.) but like he was happy._

"_You wanna go out with me?" He asked smiling. How could I say no?_

"_Of course!" I shouted. Then looked around at the people staring at me like I was crazy. I cleared my throat. "I mean yeah sure." I said trying to play it cool. He had a huge grin on his face. I loved his smile already!_

_Then I looked at his eyes. They connected with mine and I instantly felt a shock. I quickly looked away. The feeling was like touching something really hot. You feel the sting so you immediately pull your hand away. This was the exact same thing except the feeling I had inside felt like…like everything was just peaceful and happy. Like there was nothing in the world to care about other than Nick. _

_Apparently he was thinking the same thing because he was looking at me the same way I imagine I was looking at him with his mouth partially open and his eyes shining more than the top of my granddaddy's head on Christmas!_

_Soon we both were broken out of our trances by the clearing of someone's throat. I turned and saw Zac standing with Vanessa with a smirk on his face._

"_I see you met Nick. And I see that your quest was fulfilled Nicholas." He said still smirking. I looked over at Nick, who was a deep red."Well that's good because Nick here has been talking about you nonstop. And Miley has been searching all day it seemed like for someone interesting. I think she found something alright." Zac said and winked at me. I soon turned a deep red as well. Vanessa smacked Zac across the head._

"_Shut up Zac! Sorry guys. We just came back to say goodbye." Vanessa said and gave me a hug goodbye. I was surprised. She was being so friendly. I could tell we'd end up being good friends later on. They left which left me and Nick standing, facing each other and not speaking. _

"_Well the Radio Disney 10__th__ Birthday Party is tonight and since we are together now I was hoping you would…accompany me to it. What do ya say?" He said with a cheesy smile._

"_Of course." I said still smiling. If I keep this up, my face will stay like this forever._

_Just then a photographer came up to us._

"_Picture?" He asked. We both looked at each other and nodded. Nick put his arm around me and I put my arm around him. We both looked at the camera and smiled. It was our first picture, our first memory. Who knew that it would be one of the most important and special days of my life? _

_Later that night, me and Nick went to the Radio Disney party. We danced and met a lot of people in the Disney family. Though Nick didn't act meaning he wasn't exactly a Disney member he was on Hollywood Records which is Disney's record company. Something tells me he will go far with his music._

_We danced the night away and had so much fun. So when the night ended, I was generally sad. He had his brother drive me home. He quickly got out of the car and opened my door. We silently walked to my doorstep, unsure of what was to happen next. We both stood there, looking down unsure of what to do. Then he looked up and I mimicked his action. He slowly leaned in then stopped about three centimeters from my face. I stood still waiting for his next move, a little unsure of what he was planning to do. He put his lips on my cheek and kissed it then slowly backed away. He had a warm smile on his face. The expression on his face was happy but also proud like he was proud of himself to have to guts to do that._

"_Goodnight Miley." He said and walked towards the car. I quickly ran inside, up to my room and grabbed my diary. I ignored my mom calling to me from her bedroom. She would have to wait. There was definitely some things I needed to write down a preserve so I had the memory forever._

_As I wrote down every little detail, I kept getting distracted. I kept thinking of Nick's adorable smile and his amazing brown eyes of gold. And his velvet soft lips. Since I started becoming distracted so easily as I wrote, I decided to save the documenting for tomorrow morning. I started wondering what was going on in Nick Jonas's mind at this very moment. I got up from my best and walked onto my balcony. I looked up at the stars. They all seemed to shine. Just like Nick's eyes. I honestly don't think he knew how much I really needed to see him again._

_That very moment I grabbed an empty notebook on my dresser and wrote everything down that I was feeling. That night, I wrote my very first song about Nick. Little did I know that it was only the first of many to come._

**Hey everyone!!! I know it took me awhile to update but school has been killer lately. But I have tomorrow off so I decided it was time to update. Happy Belated Valentines Day! I hope you all had a special day. So lets see, what big events can I talk about? Well recently there have been a lot of Niley moments! Yay! Lately they can keep their eyes off each other! And how bout at the Kids Inagural? That hug! Everyone keeps saying oh its just a hug and it means nothing. But the truth is, is that that very hug showed something. Their body language didn't show hate or regret. It showed love. Like ok we have tonight to be by each other. Lets make the most of if and stop fighting. That's what I got out of it. Plus in a magazine I read, there was something that Kevin said about hugging. It said "When you go from a hug to an embrace, there's a difference. There's a hug then there's an embrace. Like an "I missed you" embrace. That is what it was. There was something in that hug that proved there is still feelings between them. And until they actually get together…we have fanfic! Hm so anyways…ever since that day, I've respected JB a little more. Not really joe or Kevin cuz they both seem kinda different( like since when has joe been so blahh and not fun? And wheres Kevin and his niceness) but nick was the one who really lost my respect but he got it back up to like 25%. Taylor is still amazing! Demi is really starting to be amazing! And Selena is still making me hate her more than ever! I will never like her but oh well! Speaking of her, did anyone see those pics from miley, demi, selena and justins night out? Selena was walking with justin. Is she really starting to try and steal justin now too? Second times a charm I guess. She better stay away from nick though. Now that they are done, she should stay away from JB and demi. Psh she might as well from miley too! Ok done ranting! So tell me what you think and well yeah that's it. PEACE!**


	4. Will You Still Love Me As I Am?

**Chapter 3**

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow Even If I'm As Messed Up **_**As I Am**_**?**

Time passed by and things with Nick were great! We were always hanging out and spending all our time together. He was my 24/7 I always needed to be with him. We would go on long walks and talk about everything that was going on. He would talk about all the music he would write and how him and his brothers just got signed to Hollywood Records. I remember him getting the call….

"_So I was in my room laying down and my mind started drifting off. I kept thinking of a gift to give you for Valentine's Day but I just couldn't think of anything. Then I thought of the perfect gift!" Nick said. I smiled at him and laughed. He could be so cute!_

"_What did you think of Nicky?" I asked him. He looked down and blushed. He loved my nickname for him but he thought it made him sound young. He would always say it was embarrassing but I knew he secretly loved it._

"_Well it's a song I wrote. I just want you to know how much a really care for you…" Nick trailed off. I had the biggest smile on my face. He was just so amazing. I don't think there is any guy out there better than him. I waited for him to start singing. He paused then reached into his pockets and took out a sheet of paper with the lyrics and gave it to me. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Then he grabbed my hand and started singing._

"_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can talk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us" He sang._

_I stared at him with a look of awe on my face. The words he sang were so beautiful. And the thing that really made me smile was that they were all meant for me. He wrote the song for me. I then realized that I was starting to get feelings I never had felt before. I ignored them for now and kept listening._

"_That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..We're inseparable…." Just then his phone started ringing. I silently cursed that his stupid phone had to ruin the moment. He looked at me with an apologetic look and walked away to answer his phone. As I waited, I decided to look at the rest of the lyrics._

"_I would give it all, Just to show you I'm in love, Yeah you know we're inseparable…" I read aloud. I then looked over at him and smiled. He said he was in love. He loved me! Right then and there I realized what the feeling I had was. Before I could think anymore, Nick ran over to me and grabbed me then twirled me around._

"_Nick what's with all the commotion about?!" I asked after he put me down._

"_We got signed! We got signed!" He screamed in joy. I enveloped him in a huge hug. He held me tight and spun me around again._

"_Haha Nick stop! What company?" I half giggled half spoke._

"_Hollywood Records! Hollywood Records signed us!!!!" He screamed even louder. People in the park looked our way. I grabbed Nick and walked faster ahead. _

"_That's great Nick! Now we will see each other more!" I said in excitement and kissed him. We both stayed there in that spot for a couple minutes. Once we were both outta breath, he took my hand and we continued our walk._

_Things like that would happen all the time. We enjoyed our time together. Eventually people started knowing who Miley Cyrus was and who Nick Jonas was. We both weren't popular yet but people still could recognize us. Well Nick at least. I was still Hannah Montana to everyone. But I was still known. _

_Nick was like any normal teenage boy. He had raging hormones. He was only 14 ya know! He had the same urges other teenage 14 year old boys had. He wanted to see me in… different ways then he had before. He asked me to send pictures of myself to him when he was away. He wanted to see my body. So when he was away doing photo shoots or mini concerts and I was doing nothing, I would gussy myself up and get ready for my close up._

_I'd dress up in some pretty, what would you call them… skanky? clothes so I would look more attractive to Nick. Then I would strike a very sexy pose. I thought I should do whatever would please Nick most. Later I'd realize that wasn't exactly the guy he was but for now that's what he wanted so I did it. Then I'd send him the pictures. _

_One day, there was a mini headline on (who knew I could make it onto a gossip site?!) the headline was_

_**Disney Star or Disney SLUT?**_

_And there were so many comments to it like:_

"_**She's such a slut!"**_

_**  
"She's so ugly!!!"**_

_**  
"Ew who is that whore?!"**_

"_**She is so FAT! Couldn't Disney find anyone skinnier?!"**_

_I must've reread those sentences a thousand times. I just couldn't believe it. Why were people so mean? Then I scrolled down a saw one of the pictures I had taken and sent to Nick. I instantly started crying. Just then my phone went off indicating I had a text. I opened my phone to see who it was from. It was from Nick. I threw my phone to the ground. Did he send it to someone to get money? To wreck my new career? I didn't know but I couldn't believe that he actually did that. He sent me two more texts, one each hour saying he was worried. Then he tried calling me. I didn't bother answering any of it. I was too confused._

_Five minutes later, there was a knock on my door to my balcony. I got up and walked over to answer it. I was greeted by a worried Nick Jonas._

"_Miley why haven't you been responding? I've been worried! I thought something happened! You always respond! You never ignore me! Why did you ignore me?! Why did you scare me so much?! Why are you crying?! Wait you're crying. Oh no. Miley why are you crying? Its ok Miley. I'm sorry for yelling like this. I… I…" He kept rambling until he looked his eye caught the computer screen. He went to put his arms around me but I pushed him away. He looked at me with hurt and puzzled eyes._

"_You leaked those pictures." I said in a cold icy tone. He stared at me in disbelief._

"_You actually think I would do something like that? Look Miley, I'm gonna tell you now I regret asking for those. I don't need to see you posing and acting like that. It's not you. And frankly you doing something that isn't you really turns me off. You should just be yourself. You're beautiful no matter what you wear or look like. But I would NEVER do something like that. I don't want the world to see you barely dressed. The only people that should see that is your family and well… me. But you shouldn't be exposed like that. I'd never do that to you. And you should know that." He said in a serious tone. I looked at him and collapsed into his body. I kept apologizing over and over until I was thankfully out of breath. _

_Nick held me in his arm all night. We eventually sat on my bed and laid down. He held me tight and kept smoothing my hair, telling me not to listen to any of them and that they were wrong. _

"_Miley listen to me. You are the most beautiful girl on this Earth. You have the most precious loving heart and care for everyone. You have a perfect healthy body. Don't listen to any of those people. You are an amazing person and if they can't see that then they are all blind. I am the luckiest guy on this planet to even be in your life, let alone your boyfriend." He said and smiled. I tried to hide my smile. Nick slowly leaned down and kissed me. One thing I liked about Nick is that most of the time when he'd kiss me, he would do it slowly. He wouldn't go fast. It was always perfect. After the kiss, I buried my face into his upper torso to hug him and mumbled…_

"_I ove ou"_

"_What was that babe?" Nick inquired. I shook my head at what I just said and told him nothing. I couldn't believe I actually just said that. I got lost in my thoughts and before I realized it, I was sound asleep._

_I woke up hours later and grabbed for Nick to hold onto but all I grabbed was air. I sat up and looked around for Nick. It was pitch black in my room except for the bright clock on my nightstand. 2:38 AM it read. No wonder Nick wasn't here. If he stayed his parents, and especially my parents, would have shot him. He had to leave. _

_I sighed. Today was such a crazy day. That whole article thing was so terrible and once it got out to the public it would be worse. But Nick being here made everything so much better. I love having him around. He's the perfect boyfriend. He sat with me all night and calmed me down. And he said such nice things to me. He's perfect! Oh and I think I might be falling in love with him…_

That night I wrote another song about him. Its called As I Am.

I knew that no matter what I was like or what my body looked like, that he would always like me and only me, no matter how messed up I was, As I Am.

**Yes I know I've been MIA for four months. Its been insane for me tho. With school I had to make a speech at graduation and that consumed up my time and thoughts. And just things have been a rollercoaster ride. But now summers here and I'm ready to write again! I hope this chapter was decent. I still need to get used to writing again so I hope this is good enough. I promise it wont take anywhere near as long to update. Lets see, there's a lot of Niley news that's been going around. If you ever wanna keep up with all the news, go on Youtube and check out WeSupportNiley, NileyJirus, and NileyLoveStory. They keep up and report ALL the Niley news that there is. Even the smallest things are reported. But yeah too much has happened to report. But what you all think of JBs new album? Favorite songs? Least favorite? Is everyone excited for Demi's new cd in july? And is everyone PUMPED about Miley's fall tour?! I hope you guys got your tickets! I got mine! So yeahh… tell me what ya think about everything and the chapter! So yeah, bye until next time!**


	5. Just Know That I Still Love You

Chapter 4

Just know that_ I Still Love You_ and will be _Right here_ even if it takes _A Little Bit Longer_

As my relationship with Nick took its peak, we were only 14 so there was only so much we could expect from it. We dated for a good year and then we got into a stupid fight about ice cream or some nonsense, you know the stupid things little teenyboppers fight about, and just said we'd stick to being friends. I assumed I'd be fine and dandy with it but it turned out to be harder than I realized. I got angry at Nick and tried writing all these rude and nasty things about it but then I remembered something about him and my trashy song turned into a song telling him I'd always be there for him. I didn't want him to think he'd have to face his issue alone.

_It was March 11__th__ 2007 and Nick had an important event to go for to support Diabetes. He was pacing back in forth through my room so much it was making me dizzy. He walked back and forth reciting his lines that he planned on saying but I didn't understand why he was going so crazy._

"_Nick why are you stressing out about this? You've been in front of big crowds before and sing lyrics that you memorize so why is this any different?" I asked as I laid on my purple queen sized bed. He stopped pacing and looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and kept pacing. Something about the look in his eyes made me feel like there was something he was hiding. I stood up and grabbed his hand._

"_What is it Nick? What aren't you telling me?" I asked, gripping his hand tighter. He stared at me for awhile until he finally blinked and let out the big secret he had been holding onto._

"_I have diabetes…"_

_And then it all made sense. At that moment he let himself go and fell into me crying. I held onto him so tight, as if I was afraid if I let him go he'd fly away, so he knew I was there for him. How did he keep this from me?_

"_I found out a couple years ago," He explained as he pushed off from me. "I didn't know what to expect at first but my doctor kept insisting I would have to change my lifestyle a lot. Miley you don't understand how terrified I was that I wouldn't be able to ever become a serious musician, let alone stay in California and be your boyfriend. And I have an Omnipod that helps regulate my blood sugar but sometimes I just feel…"_

"_Feel what Nick?" I asked, urging him to finish._

"_I feel like it might just shut off and then I'll die! What am I going to do if that happens? And how am I supposed to go speak at this benefit and tell all these people they'll be okay when I don't even believe that I"LL be okay?" He shouted and began to pace again. His anxiety was so adorable that I couldn't help but giggle a little. He glared at me with evil eyes._

"_I'm sorry Nick but you're just so cute when you freak out," I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his back. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas you will be just fine. Every time you feel like you won't be okay, just breathe and think to yourself, a little bit longer and you'll be fine. Get past those ten seconds of worry and you'll forget you even have diabetes. I promise" I said then kissed him lightly on his lips. I could feel his lips turn upwards._

_The next day he flew to New York where he announced to everyone he had type 1 diabetes. He asked the room full of people who had diabetes and he was the first to raise his hand. I watched from backstage as people asked him what he does when he starts to freak out about his diabetes. He looked at the crowd and smiled at all of them._

"_I take a long breath then tell myself a little bit longer and I'll be fine"_

So even though I was angry that I wasn't with him anymore, I couldn't make him feel like if he needed me I wouldn't be there. So I wrote a song called Right Here so he knew how much I loved him. To tell him; No matter what, I'll be there for you. No matter where we are in life.

I didn't understand why I felt all these strong feelings for Nick. I mean I was only like 14 and a half so how was it that my stomach could feel these butterflies going crazy and my head hurt just thinking about him? And my heart… oh it beat like thunder after a huge storm. I wanted to see Nick. No I Needed to see Nick. Thankfully someone out there thought so too.

Spring rounded the corner and it was the Easter Egg Roll at the White House and I was lucky enough to be invited. I was a little nervous at first but I was with my family and a few of my close dancers so my nervousness quickly turned into anxiousness. I got up on the balcony, sang, and before I knew it I was talking to the first lady at the time Laura Bush. The whole event was a lot of fun but then all of a sudden fate slapped me across the face.

Walking through the crowd was none other than Nick Jonas. The instant I saw him my heart did a cartwheel. And the second our eyes locked a spark jolted through my body and that was it. A huge goofy smile was planted on Nick's face. I don't know if it was just us, or gravity pulling us towards each other but we walked up and just got really close to each other's faces. It didn't matter how we fought, what was said, how hard it might be, or if we were "taking time". There was no question in my heart. We were back together. Everything was right in the world.

Later that night after we flew back home, we walked hand in hand back to my house. I was on cloud nine now that we were officially back together again. We crept through my house, careful not to wake my mom up because she was fast asleep since she had my sister go with me due to work issues she needed to stay around for. We tiptoed into my room then I shut the door so we couldn't be heard as well. I turned around but was given no time to think because Nick pulled my hand so I twirled, falling on top of him on my bed. He smiled at me then flipped me so I was under him.

"Oh Miley Ray, these past few weeks have been terrible on me. I'm so happy you're mine again" he exclaimed with that goofy smile on his face again. Oh that goofy smile. I loved it when he showed his teeth but he claimed that anytime he smiled like that, that he looked weird but oh how I loved it. I loved everything about that kid. I pulled him down so he was lying next to me now. We laid there like that just holding each other for what felt like the longest time. That was until he interrupted the silence with an announcement.

"So I wrote a couple songs while we were broken up..." he said into the darkness. I turned over and faced him. We were so close our noses were touching.

"Me too. What did you write about?" I asked. He kissed my nose lightly as if that answered my question.

"I wrote a couple different ones. Would you like to hear?" he asked but gave me no time to answer cause he grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were out in the night time running to his house. Right as we reached his front door, I pushed him up against the wall. I crushed my lips onto him then leaving him dazed as I opened his door and walked right in. one of the many perks of being so close to a family is not having to worry about feeling like a burden when you're in their house. I turned back to Nick before continuing.

"I'm really glad we're back together" I said smiling at the love struck face Nick was making into the air. He broke out of his trance, grabbed my hand and led the way. We ended up in his basement which was also a mini recording studio as it had dozens of guitars, a drum set, and of course Nick's grand piano. He guided me to the piano then sat down.

"Well first I wrote a song called A Little Bit Longer. It's not about you but as you can see by the title you inspired me to write it" He explained then began to play a beautiful melody of notes.

Got the news today

Doctors said I had to stay

A little bit longer and I'll be fine

When I thought it'd all be done

When I thought it'd all been said

A little bit longer and I'll be fine.

But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone

And you don't know what it's like to feel so low

And every time you smile you laugh you glow

You don't even know, know, know.

You don't even know

He continued to play notes but he was unable to sing anymore. I sat down on the bench next to him, grabbed his arm, and kissed his cheek.

"Nick it sounds beautiful. And when you're ready to play it for me, I'll be right here" I said looking straight into his eyes that were filled with tears. He shook his head, causing his curls to go crazy and whipped his face quickly.

"Which brings me to my next song," He said chuckling. "I think you'll really like this one."

He began singing lyrics about a girl who left him but no matter what he couldn't stop thinking about her. the words were heartfelt because I knew they were directed at me. I closed my eyes and took in the melody combined with lyrics.

But your smile still makes my heart sing

Another sad song

I can't forget it

I won't regret it

Then I heard the words I'd been wanting to hear since the moment I laid eyes on him.

"Cause I'm still in love with you"

I turned my head and looked at him as he got caught up in his song. Feeling my stare on him, he turned my way. Seeing my shocked reaction sent a wave of panic through him.

"Oh Miley I mean… It's just.. you know.. ha.. they're just word.. I mean.. haha.. uh.. you know…" he rambled on. I did the proper think of silencing him with my lips as I crushed them once again on his. I deepened the kiss as I got up and straddled him, pushing him against the piano creating a messy melody of its own. But it described us perfectly; though we may not have been the perfect couple, together we were perfect for each other.

"Miley… I love you" Nick said. I glanced up at his deep brown eyes. The sincerity in his voice could have killed me. I smiled at him.

"I love you too Nicky. Always have always will."

**So hey everybody! I know it has been a couple years since I have updated this but after all the Niley things that have been surfacing lately, I felt this need to finish this story. I plan on making this a story about what I personally think happened/is going to happen between Miley and Nick by using all the songs they've written about each other. There are some quotes that I've taken from Miley's book or interviews so I obviously don't take any credit for those words I have used but they are small quotes nothing major. I hope there's still people willing to read this because I know the gap it's taken me to update is crazy but I'm here to stay and keep writing I promise! A lot of the people I used to talk to about Niley news have all disappeared off here so if anyone's looking for a gossip pal I'm your girl! Like about Nick's song Wedding Bells?! Also I'm looking for some help with this story. There's a lot that has happened with Niley in the past few years and I'm not perfect so there may be plenty of things I leave out so I could use help in refreshing my memory. Review and let me know what you think so I know if I still have some support! . I hope all is well everyone! **


End file.
